


Kerosene

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Weapons, Worried Elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Katherine Pierce Petrova Mikaelson is a badass shadowhunter with a painful past, when someone from her past comes back she has to choose between her new family or her past.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern
Kudos: 2





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this story with you guys. I love this premise and even though writing action is new for me I am excited to try it out. Not only is it action but angsty I don't know if the chapters are going to be super long or this short maybe in the middle.
> 
> I am so excited to read your reviews and see people give this story love.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own tvd or shadowhunters

Manhattan, New York City:

Katerina Pierce Petrova Mikaelson or as everyone except her husband calls her Katherine, was sent out to take care of a demon killing mundanes. She killed it easily on her way back to the institute she gets jumped. She fights her assailants and lands a few blows but it didn't faze them at all. They get the upper hand as she is drawing her sword she gets hit from behind and knocked out.

The two guys are carrying Katherine into the expensive apartment When she wakes up and tries to get away but they just grip her arms harder. The woman Lilith who they answer to comes over and brushes her hand down Katherine's cheek to which she moves her head back but that doesn't stop the woman. " She's perfect."

Lilith uses her index nail to slice a rune an X with two lines entwined together below Katherine's collar bone and above her left breast. As she screams she tries to get away but the two strong men holding her tighten their grip on her upper arms.

When Lilith is done the guys drop Katherine's arms and she sinks to the floor in pain from whatever Lilith did to her. She lifts her jacket and sees the rune Lilith gave her. Her neck, arms, and torso are covered in tattoo like runes but this one is different, all her runes are solid black on her porcelain skin this one is black but underneath is beat red her skin is trying to reject the rune but can't. She looks for an exit even though there are windows she guesses not only are they locked but there is no way she can quickly escape if she has to unlock and open them and get out. The door is to far and again probably locked. Lilith walking towards an old coffin just inside another room with open doors, a bunch of people who look mind controlled just wondering around awaiting orders from Lilith.

"Who the hell are you, where am I?" A couple seconds later Katherine feels another jolt of pain coming from her chest.

Lilith turns to Katherine and gets right in Katherine's face which she is not having she bends her head back. "Your here to bring my son back."

Katherine draws her seraph blade and gets ready to fight. " I'd love to help you but you didn't ask nicely so I'm going to have to say no."

The woman snaps her fingers while she goes over to the coffin the same rune she drew on Katherine also appeared on the charred body in the coffin. " Just a few more minutes now my son."

Katherine kicks one of the guys in the head then punches a woman in the face but they don't feel pain or even react. After a couple more hits to painless people Katherine steps back to quickly think of her options when she is grabbed from behind she kicked the guy who grabbed her and instead of letting go he squeezes her even harder. She lets out a grunt of pain. When she throws her head backwards making direct contact with his whole face nothing.

Even though she has no way of using her arms she can still use her legs. As people are coming at her she kicks them to no effect. She will not give them the joy of letting her scream in pain that's not who she is. So when a women takes a swing at her then swats at her with a pipe she internally screams.

Lilith looks over at the group of hungry demons in people, it's almost time for her son to reawaken. "Don't kill her."

Some of the demons upon hearing this become uninterested in Katherine and leave others continue to beat her and she continues to kick them. She kicked the pipe out the woman's hand. The last blow Katherine can't take and eventually passes out, the last blow was a direct punch to the face breaking her nose.

She tried to fight the punch to her face but she is limited in her motions being held in the guys very tight grip she's sure his grip has broken some of her ribs.

After she passes out the guy drops her to the ground.

Xxx

Lilith watches as the blood inside the coffin begins to seep into the charred body. As the blood is being soaked up into the body the charring is going away revealing a tall porcelain skin brown haired guy with sharp cheekbones.

After all the blood in the coffin has been soaking into the body Lilith slides the glass coffin lid off and the guy in the coffin opens his brown eyes. Lilith smiles down at him her son is finally back, she helps him out of the coffin and gives him black pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

The young man looks around the apartment when his eyes land on Katherine slumped on the floor he immediately tries to race over to her but Lilith grabs his arm keeping him next to her. She tells the demons " Get rid of her."

As the demons begin to pick Katherine's body up the young man's eyes turn solid black and his hair transforms from brown to almost platinum blonde he tilts his head to the right and all the demons collapse killed from the inside. He turns his deadly glaze on Lilith. " I'm your mother, she." Pointing at Katherine who once again is on the floor. "Doesn't love you, the only person who truly loves you is me."

The young man's black eyes stare in to Lilith's and she starts to scream and explode from the inside out.

Xxx

With everyone dead The young man who's hair and eyes have gone back to brown goes over to Katherine and picks her up and lays her on the couch moving a piece of brown hair off her porcelain face tucking it behind her ear. " Your safe now, I will always be there for you Katerina."

He searches her pockets for a stele when he finds it he moves her hair off the right side of her neck to reveal runes, he thought her iratze would be there since that's where his is. He takes the stele and runs it over the sword intwining with a three design healing her ribs, broken nose and bruises she got in the unmatched fight against demons. Not only does it heal her but his ribs and nose were broken too and bruises were forming on his body.


	2. I am flesh and I am bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Katherine learn more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the leaving kudos and viewing this story.
> 
> I am having fun writing this story and expanding this world. Also in this chapter I reference hell as hell and Edom its the same thing.

Freya Mikaelson finds her brother on the Balcony connected to his office, drinking whiskey in the middle of the day. "Katherine still missing?"

Elijah nods "It's been three days, we've had no leads, nobody's seen her or can track her. Not even Davina can get anything on here. It's like she simply disappeared."

Freya puts her hand on her brothers shoulder she can't imagine what he is going through if her husband Lucien went missing she would do the same thing. Asking the high witch of Manhattan for a favor usually costs people but since Davina is their sister in law she did it for free.

Elijah turns around from looking out at the city to looking back in to his office. "I know my wife is not dead but I can't help but wonder what terrible situation she is in. It has to be absolutely terrible if she's been there for three days."

Xxx

Katherine wakes up on the couch as she is looking around she hears "Good morning."

Katherine whips around while pulling a knife out a leg hoister. She inches closer to the tall brown haired young man standing in the doorway of the living room. " Who are you?"

The stranger looks at Katherine then at the knife he smirks as he says " Do you always pull a blade on family?"

That stops Katherine in her place. She doesn't like to think of her family she never felt like she belonged to an actual family since she was two. " The only family I had died when I was two. Who are you?"

The stranger reaches out and with lightening reflexes takes the blade and brings Katherine under his arm trapping her against his body the knife falling to the ground. " The only family I had left when I was three."

Katherine takes a sharp breath and looks up at him closeup. " Jonathan?"

"In the flesh sister."

Katherine pushes out of his grasp still not fully believing that this is really Jonathan. " Prove it, I need you to prove your my brother Jonathan."

Jonathan nods and replies " Before mother sent you away and father faked my death there was not a night that went by that we slept in separate bedrooms. Mother would tuck us in, in our own rooms. When you were still in a crib I would sleep on the floor next to the crib. Some nights I would bring you over to my room and we would sleep in my toddler bed."

Katherine gulps she never expected to see her brother again she would always wish she could see him again but never thought it would come true. Katherine throws her arms around Jonathan's neck he doesn't embrace her he tries to back up but he's in Katherine's embrace when he realizes she is not going to hurt him he lays his head on her shoulder. " I've missed you."

Katherine pulls away and wipes a tear off her face " I've missed you too."

Xxx

"Since Lilith resurrected you, you must know her, do you know what she did to me." Katherine pulls down the collar of her jacket revealing her still inflamed rune. She knows every rune and the one in question is not in the rune book.

Jonathan pulls down the neck line of his shirt also under a jacket revealing the same rune as her in the same spot. "Twining I wouldn't be alive without you my little sister."

"You make it sound like I'm several years younger then you, your only a year older. I love that your alive and we will catch up but I need to go to the institute."

As Katherine is walking to the elevator doors in front of the door Jonathan wants to stop her but doesn't know what to say he doesn't want her to leave him he just got her back. "Katherine, you wont-"

He stops since she has opened the elevator doors and the front door revealing that instead of the hallway of the apartment building she was dragged inside of there is now a blizzard going on in front of her. She shuts the door and turns around to face her brother who is behind her. "Where are we? I know that is not New York."

"Siberia, as Lilith was sent back to Edom she sent us here, tomorrow we can go anywhere you like. You've been out for three days you must be hungry."

Katherine nods and as she is following Jonathan into the dinning room she pulls out her stele and writes in the air red fire like dust comes out. The fire like dust goes underneath the doors to its destination.

Xxx

New York institute

Elijah is entering his office when a fire message flies in through the open doors of the Balcony. He catches it out of the air. "Elijah I'm alive and safe, it's a long story I will explain the next time we see each other. Don't send out a search team they would never be able to find me. I love you Katerina."

Elijah quickly gets to his desk and writes a letter back when he's finished he pulls his stele out of his pocket and does the same thing Katherine did to her letter and like Katherine's his letter turns fiery red and zooms out the doors.

Xxx

Siberia

Jonathan sets down a bowl of red and brown broth soup in front of Katherine she looks down at it then up at him. "No offense I'm not eating this or any thing else that comes out of Lilith's kitchen. Do you have any alcohol, since we are in Siberia and there is a blizzard keeping us inside lets catch up."

When Jonathan comes back with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. The fire message comes flying into the apartment from underneath the door. Jonathan grabs it before Katherine can he looks down at her hurt he found his sister and she wanted to know about him and it was all an act.

"Lilith was right, Who knows where we are?"

Katherine sensing Jonathan's hurt and apprehension stands up she doesn't move from her spot on the other side of the table. "No one all I did was message my husband Elijah and tell him I am safe and not to send any people looking for me. I never told him where we were. I had to tell him I was safe if I didn't he would notify all institutes of my disappearance and they would be on the lookout."

After a minute Jonathan places the note in Katherine's outstretched hand. "Katerina I am so relieved that you are alive, whatever is keeping you must be important. I wish the message would of come sooner though as I got the message I had just come from informing every institute to be on the lookout for you. I will try to fix it and if I can I will send word. I love you Elijah."

Katherine bites her lip and looks up at Jonathan who knows something's wrong. "When is he coming to take you away?"

"He's not, I told him I was safe and will explain everything the next time we see each other. Although my letter was a little late since he had just informed every institute that I was missing and to be alert."

Jonathan will have to deal with Elijah later he has more pressing issues like reuniting with his sister.

Xxx

"I remember the last time we were together. We were at our home in Alicante, our father was out doing who knows what our mother was inside and the two of us were playing in the garden. I started coughing and our mother ran out to us picked me up and the next thing I remember I am being carried away by the Petrova's."

Jonathan avoids looking at Katherine instead he downs his drink and pours himself another. Katherine picks up on his hesitation. "What do you remember of that day?"

He still avoids her gaze and downs another drink. Katherine leans forward on the table. "You know something I don't about that day, you know why our mother ran out and got me or why I was coughing maybe why I was given to the Petrova family."

He nods but still avoids her, he walks over to the lit fire place. He does speak though. "While I was still in the womb out sadistic father injected me with pure demon blood he got from Lilith. Because of the demon blood and angel blood running through my veins I could not control when my demon side would come out. That day in the garden you started coughing and the flowers around us started dying because of no control of my own I was killing you. I didn't mean to try to kill you I couldn't control it. I can now and would never consciously hurt let alone kill you your my sister. You were given to the Petrova family because our mother was scared of me and wanted to protect you. Not only from our father but from me."

It's Katherine's turn to down her drink. In her memories she's always gone back to that day and wonder if she's missed anything, she's went over all possibilities but this one never crossed her mind. She looks up at Jonathan and only sees his back he's staring down at the fire but his shoulders are tense. She wants to comfort him but she doesn't know how, when she hugged him she felt him not know what to do and take a minute then laid his head on her shoulder.

"I was with the Petrova family for a week when I heard them quietly discussing if they should tell me that you were killed in a house fire. I get why they choose not to tell me then I was only two and half. At age five they put me in fighting classes, age seven I was handling weapons. When I was ten life changed again, for months I had been having this dream of a brown haired boy in a tower screaming for help every time I tried to rescue him I failed I would get so close but never succeed. After a half a year of these dreams I finally told the Petrova's about them and they took me to the silent brothers when they said there's nothing wrong with me and I kept having the dreams they looked outside of shadowhunter medicine and took me to a shrink, fighting demons and being masters in fighting techniques is fine but having dreams about a little boy screaming for help is to much for them. The shrink told us I had an over active imagination and with time it would go away it never did. I was hesitant to ask them why I had memories of a brother but he was never around. I finally asked them when I was eleven and half where my brother from my memories was and they set me down and told me, that they were not my birth parents and my brother died in a house fire a week after they got me, when I asked if I could visit his grave leave flowers they told me there's no grave because they couldn't find a body."

During Katherine telling him what her younger years have been like she has moved from the table to the chair off to the side of the fire place but still in front. Jonathan looks down at her and she's smoothing the blanket that is across her legs he had no clue that her life was hard too. Every night he wished his sister was living a happy life but she wasn't in her own way she was going through hell too.

"I remember the day that our father faked my death. Every day since you left I waited for you to come back. Our mother had left to do something and it was just me and our father I was in front yard waiting for you and he picked me up and walked away with me I looked back at the house and I could see flames flaring from inside. He brought me to this cabin in the middle of nowhere there was a woman there and he gave me to her and said 'watch him don't raise him.' I was a prisoner of that cabin until I was ten. He would would preform tests on me until I got to strong for me and tried to fight back one day That day he opened up a portal and sent me to Edom (hell) where Lilith took me in and I was helpless to stop her from burning the flesh off my body. She repeatedly told me she loved me. My flesh eventually grew back but I still had the burn marks all over."

Katherine is speechless she has never heard anything more sad, all this time she thought her brother was dead but in reality he was living a life worse then death. "Jonathan I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Jonathan glances down at her neither of them have moved from in front of the fireplace, "I don't want your pity, I just want my sister back."

Katherine stands up in front of him "I've always wanted my brother back."

Jonathan gives her a small smile, "Even in edom I never forgot about you, One day Lilith caught me throwing a rock in the air and catching it, it was boring in edom, she caught the rock out of mid air and went almost burned me again the only reason she didn't was I tried to move out of her reach and begged not to burned again I was tired of being burned my flesh was still growing back from the last time she burned me. She told me that I would grow to love edom. I never did and I wanted to go home. I was told that Edom was my home and that nobody wanted me so I was sent to her who did want me. She did tell me the only way to get out of Edom was for someone on earth to use a special sword gifted to them by Lucifer himself to cut a hole in the dimension and free me. After she told me she burned my chin and cheek."

"It's a good thing I am an expert in swords and a slew of other weapons." Katherine holds out her hand palm up hoping Jonathan reciprocates her gesture after a minute he does by placing his hand palm up on top of hers. " Through blood and sweat your my brother."

"Through hell and fire your my sister."

"Can I hug you?"

Jonathan nods, Katherine places her arms around his waist and places her head on his chest, he is hesitant for a moment but he does put his arms around her. Katherine smiles into his chest when she feels his arms around her waist.

Xxx

New York institute

The next morning Freya does not see Elijah in the cafeteria for breakfast, He's not in his bedroom the bed is made and looks like nobody slept in it last night. she finds him in his office on the phone there's a bag next to his desk. when he gets off he turns to her and she hands him a couple pancakes she was able to swipe from the cafeteria. " You need to eat you worked through lunch and dinner last night and now your passing on breakfast. All you have in your system is whiskey."

Elijah takes the pancakes from her and puts them on the desk he's not hungry he's to focused to eat. " I found her, she's in Siberia, She's not alone but she wouldn't tell me who she was with. I have got a hold of every institute except Paris to tell them to call off the search for her. Paris will not answer I'm going to have to go there and tell them in person."

"Elijah you can't just leave you handle the business side and I handle the shadowhunters side."

"While I'm gone you and Lucien are in charge."

Xxx

Siberia

Since Lilith was a demon she didn't need sleep so this apartment does not have a bedroom. It has a kitchen, balcony, tiny closet, big living room that connects to a dinning room. It also has a spell on it so it can move. The high ceilings big doorways, spacious living room and dinning room and yet not bedroom.

Katherine had noticed it was the middle of the night so they decided to go to bed but when Jonathan told her of the rooms they decided to both sleep in the living room Katherine on the couch and Jonathan on the floor next to her. Katherine hangs her hand off the couch and Jonathan after a few moments reaches up and takes it she squeezes his hand gently. They are so happy to be reunited.

Neither of them thought this would ever happen. For Katherine she never thought she would reunite her brother since she was told he was dead. Jonathan wished every night in edom that he would reunite with his sister.

Xxx

A couple years ago in Edom(hell):

" Why is there a manabis demon here thought they didn't get banished back here in one piece."

" They don't This one went up against a shadow hunter wielding angelic light. It appears that before you were sent down here your father and that woman who was scared of you had another child a girl."

Jonathan remembers having a sister but can't let Lilith know he remembers her. Though out all the torment and pain and everything Lilith put him through he never mentions he remembers his sister. " I have a sister?"

" I told you to protect yourself sibling love is weakness. The only person who didn't abandon you was me." Lilith reaches her hand out and grabs his chin burning his flesh with her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the latest chapter. It’s on a list among a bunch of others


End file.
